fabulasfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath
Wrath es el segundo capítulo de Smoke and Mirrors, el segundo episodio de The Wolf Among Us. Consiste en un interrogatorio al sospechoso detenido en Trip Trap, así que hay dos variantes del mismo. Desarrollo Interrogatorio de Dee Una vez llegados al sótano de The Woodlands, Bluebeard se encuentra interrogando cruelmente a Dee. Al llegar Crane, le reprime por hacer las cosas de forma independiente a su presencia, y poco después Bigby empieza a hablar con el detenido, que se muestra bastante amenazante: center|600px|link= *This isn't a joke *You're funny *It's been better *... Tras responderle, Bigby le hace a él una pregunta: *Who's your boss ? *What are you up to ? *Why were you at Faith's ? *Why were you at Toad's ? Sea cual sea su pregunta, Dee seguirá burlándose de él, por lo que Wolf reaccionará: *him *I'm not messing around *him be Independientemente de su reacción, pasará a la siguiente fase del interrogatorio. Las opciones son mostrarle la foto, hablar con él, golpearle o tocar sus correas. Si se le muestra la foto, Dee se queja por tal acción, y luego Bigby le increpa: *This could be you *You can help us *Snow was murdered *... De este modo, conseguirás hacer hablar a Dee, que de todos modos se muestra reticente a hablar sobre su empleador. Si se decide golpearle, finalmente se conseguirá la misma opción. De una forma u otra, Dee acaba mencionando a su hermano Dum, por lo que aprovechan para entrever que pudo ser él quien está tras los asesinatos. No obstante, acaba negándolo y pidiendo que le dejen marcharse y coger sus cosas, sin contestar por cuál es su paradero. Tras esto, Bigby le pregunta a Crane qué había encontrado, aunque le responde que realmente nada importante. Los objetos son su puro, un fajo de billetes y una botella de whiskey. center|600px|link= Si le pregunta por la alta cantidad de billetes, él responde que no le gustan los bancos, pudiendo dejarlo o quedárselo Bigby (si lo guarda Bigby, recibirá una reprimenda de su superior). Si se coge su puro, puede elegirse entre ofrecérselo, quemarle o soplarle humo. Por otro lado, si coge la botella de whiskey puede darle un trago o golpearle. En cualquiera de las elecciones, Bigby terminará preguntándole por Faith: *What was that about Faith ? *You wanted to find Faith ? *What did you want to find ? *... Dee le responde que fue a verla a su apartamento, algo que ya conocía, pero que no había nada más. Sin embargo, Bluebeard discrepa, indicando que hay algo más que andaba buscando. Tras esto, Bigby debe seguir con el interrogatorio usando otro de los elementos ya explicados. Si se sigue un interrogatorio "amable", Bluebeard estará molesto. Por otro lado, si se sigue un interrogatorio vejatorio, Ichabod le pedirá que se autocontrole. Al continuar con el mismo, Dee acabará afirmando que no quería nada de esa ladrona, por lo que Wolf se interesa por ese adjetivo: *What did she steal ? *She stole from you ? *So you killed her? *... Dee acaba hablando, sin querer, de su jefe; llegando Bigby a la conclusión de que él es tan sólo un enviado de éste, cumpliendo sus órdenes. Sin embargo, el matón decide no revelar su identidad, por lo que se debe elegir otra opción de interrogatorio. Al no conseguir más datos, Wolf acaba amenazando al sospechoso, que confiesa que Beauty tenía razón respecto a su carácter. center|600px|link= El detective entra en cólera y termina ahogando al detenido, quejándose de nuevo Crane por sus métodos; y afirmando que tal vez el asesino tan sólo hizo esos actos para poder llegar hasta él. A esto le puede responder: *Fuck you, Crane! *You treated her like shit *Crane *... Sea cual sea la elección, entrará Snow White en la habitación, dejando a todos asombrados. 600px|center|link= Interrogatorio de Woodsman Si el interrogado es Woodsman, al llegar Bigby y Crane al lugar aparecería éste delirando, afirmando Bluebeard que es tan sólo un mecanismo de defensa. Crane también le recrimina su actuación, y Bluebeard le pregunta al detective si le va a ofrecer su ayuda: *Yeah, "help" *I'll take it from here *What are you doing here? *... El leñador dice no haber matado a la chica, por lo que le pide que le quite las correas. A continuación se le responde: *Talk or you'll never leave *You know something *Let's have a chat first *... SAM Knife Sharpening.png SAM Smug Bluebeard.png SAM Angry Woodsman.png El sospechoso insiste en su inocencia, aunque el detective sigue preguntándole: *Why did you run? *Why did your friends hide you? *Why did you hurt Faith? *Alibi for Faith's murder? Crane le pregunta qué va a seguir haciéndole, a lo que puede optar por: *Break him *Play it by ear *Just talk *... SAM Interrogation.png SAM Snow Photo.png SAM Judges.png A continuación se presentan las mismas opciones que con Dee: hablar, golpear o mostrar la foto. Si se habla con él, las opciones son: *Why did you run? *I understand what you're feeling *Start talking, or else *Exit Woodsman sigue insistiendo en que no hubo ningún motivo delictivo por el cual corrió, sólo quería evitar problemas pero él no mató a la chica. Bluebeard increpa diciendo que antes confesó que "se suponía que Snow no debería estar allí", por lo que Bigby quiere conocer más sobre el asunto. Sin embargo, sigue diciendo que no hay nada detrás, para poco después preguntar por sus pertenencias. En este caso, Crane deja en la mesa una botella y unos cigarrillos, pudiendo usarse también. Con la primera opción que se elija, tras sentirse reacio a contestar sigue insistiendo: *I can't leave it alone *Where was Snow supposed to be? *Just talk to me, Woody *... Woodsman acaba confesando que realmente no hablaba de Snow, sino de otra chica, aunque sigue sin revelar más datos, obligando a Wolf a realizar otra de las opciones. Si se continúa con el interrogatorio, le informa de la chica de la cual hablaba era Faith; que apareció en el lugar cuando no debía, ya que esperaba otra persona. Si se sigue con las opciones, revela que dicha persona era Lily, la hermana de Holly. Ella es una prostituta a la cual suele recurrir. Suele ser comprensiva con él si no tiene dinero en efectivo, pero al parecer Faith no actúa de igual modo. SAM Bluebeard V Woody.png SAM Bigby V Bluebeard.png SAM Woody Shock.png Bluebeard les interrumpe visiblemente enfadado, ya que piensa que el interrogatorio no ha servido de mucho y que el sospechoso esconde algo más que no quiere confesar. Crane apoya a Bigby, aunque de todos modos éste debe responderle: *This is working *Stay out of it *Shut up or get out *... Sea cual sea la respuesta, empezará a golpearle para intentar conseguir algo de él, pudiendo elegir luego entre: *Get out *Stop! *Back off! *Bluebeard A continuación aparecerá un corto quick time event que se traducirá en un forcejeo entre ambos, aunque la escena se interrumpe cuando aparece Snow White en la habitación. Llegando a la oficina Tras la aparición de Snow, se inician los créditos del episodio; mostrando a Bigby deambulando por la ciudad. Finalmente, se reúne con ella, que está molesta por los métodos utilizados con el prisionero: 500px|center *I was doing my job *I thought you were dead *It wasn't me *... Tras seguir respondiéndole molesta por la excusa, Wolf sigue hablando: *Where the hell have you been ? *You really scared us *How are you not dead ? *... Snow empieza a explicar que tras su encuentro, el hijo de Toad les llamó debido a que encontró un cuerpo, creyendo en un principio que sería el de Faith. 500px|center *I should have been there *I'm glad you took care of it (Snow recordará eso) *That's not your job (Snow recordará eso) *... Sea cual sea su respuesta, ambos seguirán conversando: *I'm glad you're not dead (Snow percibirá eso) *Are you okay? *I should talk to TJ *... Tras esto, Snow dice sentirse responsable por el asesinato de la joven, ya que se le parecía y tal vez era ella el verdadero objetivo. A eso responde Wolf: *You need to be careful *I don't think it's about you *It's not your fault *... 500px|center Ella dice querer encontrar el motivo detrás de todo eso, y la razón por la cual esa chica llevaba glamour como ella. Al preguntar sobre el siguiente paso: *You should lie low *We keep working *I'll figure it out *... Ella se siente molesta por pedirle que se mantenga al margen, a lo que él responde: *That's not what I meant *I'm The Sheriff *It's too dangerous *... Su respuesta no le sirve de nada, ya que dice estar harta de ser la chica de los recados de Crane y, básicamente, depender en todo momento de Wolf. Luego le dice que TJ está adentro de la oficina par hablar con él, estando muy alterado la noche anterior. A continuación le pide que tenga cuidado a la hora de tratarle: *Myself ? *What? *I can handle it. *... A continuación el diálogo termina, y ambos entran en la oficina. Vídeo Interrogatorio de Dee center|670 px (Desde 9:15) thumb|center|670 px (Hasta 4:20) Interrogatorio de Woodsman center|670 px (Desde 9:18) Categoría:Capítulos de Smoke and Mirrors